I've gone mad for you Alice!
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: Tarrant is no longer the fun tea loveing hatter he once was he is now a depressed violent slurvish pig, and it's all becasue Alice left Underland now Mctwisp and Mally are going to Overland to get her back can they do it? IS there another man in her life?
1. She's gonetea has no point now

**A/N: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or any of the characters Except for Lord William! **

It has been a year since Alice left Underland and Tarrant grew depressed he remembered distinctly what Alice told him before she left. She said 'I'd be back be for you know it!' and yet she is not back and Tarrant's madness has gotten worse and he is not the fun tea loving hatter he once was he is now a depressed violent slurvish pig. He tries to pretend as if nothing is wrong but it simply doesn't work he goes into one of his mad spell's he destroys everything in sight. So he locked himself in his home not answering the door to anyone he didn't care who it was he just didn't want to lose it and harm one of his dear friends. Then one day Mally and Thackery decided to ask Tarrant if he would like to join them for tea but he didn't answer his door.

" 'Atter! Are ya home? ' Atter!" Mally called but no one answered.

"Spoon….." Thackery muttered as he looked into his empty tea cup.

Then Mally jumped on Thackery's head and started to pick the lock with her hat pin sword. Then it finally opened and they both ran inside.

" 'Atter!" Mally called.

Then they came across a very haggard looking Tarrant laying on the sofa then they noticed all the books from his bookshelf's were scattered all over the floor along with his sewing machine, materials and hat. Then they seen his favorite tea cup Alice gave him shattered on the floor.

" 'Atter!" Mally shouted as she jumped on his chest and started to poke his face with her small furry finger.

Then his eyes snapped open and they weren't their normal golden and green color they were dark blue which meant he was sad.

"What….." he growled his Scottish brogue slipping in.

"You cant keep yerself locked up in this 'ouse forever 'atter!" Mally said angrily. "And you 'avent ad tea in weeks!"

"There's nah point in….drinkin tea…..anymore…." Tarrant muttered.

"No point? Who 'ar you and wha 'ave you done with 'atter?" Mally yelled.

"That Tarrant Hightopp is gone…"

"Is this all 'cuz of Alice?" Mally asked.

"She left…..te return te Overland…..and left us….left meh…..behind…." Tarrant growled.

" 'Atter you 'ave to snap out of this depression Alice will come back soon!" Mally frowned.

Then Tarrant stood causing Mally to fall off his chest and he glared down at her and Thackery his eyes turning orange.

"Don't yeh tell meh wha te dew! Yeh guddler's scuttish pilgar lickering shaken juggling slunking ur-pals bar lom much egg brimni!" Hatter shouted.

Then Mally and Thackery hide behind the sofa as Tarrant started to mutter things in Outland and pull at his hair. Then suddenly Chess appeared and looked down as the poor hatter.

"Tarrant…..you need to calm yourself…" Chess sighed.

"She left meh! She's gone! I'm nothin with out 'er!" Tarrant shouted as he started to rip his books apart.

"Tarrant….."

Then Tarrant dropped to his knees in front of the shattered tea cup Alice gave him and his body started to shake with anger.

"Leave meh alone….I need te beh alone…." Tarrant whispered in a shaky voice.

Then Mally, Thackery and Chess sighed and left his home once they were outside Mally turned to Chess with a sad expression on her furry face.

"Chess! We 'ave to go to Memorial! We 'ave to beg the queen to bring Alice back! For 'atter's sake!"

"I agree…..he's a mess with out her…..it's hard to see him like this…." Chess sighed.

With that they all left for Memorial they walked for hours but it was all worth it to see Tarrant smile again. Once they got to the castle they ran toward Mirana at full speed. Once she saw her visitors she smiled kindly and walked over to the gracefully.

"Hello my friends ….what can I do for you today?" she smiled.

"We need Alice back! For 'atter 'es gone mad with out 'er!" Mally shouted.

"I know…..Tarrant hasn't been to work in weeks….the poor dear…" Mirana frowned.

"Can you do it? Bring Alice back?"

"Perhaps…I shall see what I can do….Chess will you please fetch Mctwisp?" Mirana asked kindly as she, Mally and Thackery walked toward the kitchen.

"It will be my pleasure your majesty." Chess smiled as he disappeared.

Meanwhile in Overland Alice and her sister Margret were sitting in their backyard. Alice seemed uneasy and nervous while Margret was beaming with happiness.

"Margret…I'm not sure if I should marry this man….." Alice muttered.

"Alice your twenty years old! That pretty face of yours isn't going to last and this man is not at all like Hamish he's very handsome and respectable!" Margret smiled.

"I'm still not sure…."

"Whys that's?" Margaret frowned.

"For some reason….I feel like I'm forgetting someone very special in my life….." Alice muttered sadly.

"Someone special? Your just being silly Alice everyone dear to you is here!" Margret smiled as she tucked her sister's hair behind her ear.

"I suppose…what is my fiancée's name again Gorge?" Alice asked confused.

"No his name is Lord William Dashnel!" Margret laughed.

"Right…." Alice sighed as she looked over to the garden maze.

Then Helen Kingsleigh came running over to Alice and started to smooth out her dress then she stopped.

"Alice…..your not wearing a corset again….." Helen sighed din frustration.

"I told you….a corset is like a cod fish to me…"Alice sighed.

"Alice I don't want any of your nonsense today, understood?"

"If I had a world of my own….everything would be nonsense….."Alice grumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Helen asked.

"Nothing…..I said I understand…." Alice lied.

Then Helen started to smooth Alice's hair out and puffing out her dress. Then she turned toward the house and smiled.

"There he is!" she muttered.

Then Alice squinted and saw a tall blonde man walking toward her once he got to her he held out his hand and she took it.

"Hello Alice….it's lovely to finally meet you…." he muttered as he kissed her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well….William…" Alice muttered.

"Why don't you two take a walk in the garden to get to know each other!" Helen suggested.

"What a lovely idea!" William smiled as he gave Alice his arm.

Alice nodded and followed William into the garden maze. They walked around in awkward silence for a moment until William broke the silence.

"So tell me Alice….how was your trip in China?" William asked.

"Oh…it was nice…..tell me William….have you ever tried thinking of six impossible things before breakfast?" Alice asked.

"Six impossible things? Hmmm well I cant say that I have….do you?" William asked confused.

"Yes….I do…" Alice muttered.

"Ah" William nodded.

"You know once I had this vision of all the men in dresses and women in trousers…" Alice smiled.

"That's rather ridicules don't you thing?" William said with a nervous laugh.

"I suppose….but it would be quite entertaining…." Alice chuckled.

"I suppose so…."

Then William looked around the garden and walked over to a rose bush.

"White…roses….hmm I really like the red ones….they mean love…" He smiled as he looked toward Alice.

"You can always paint the roses red." Alice smiled.

"Paint? Erm yes….you know Alice your quite odd…." William muttered.

Then Alice saw a white rabbit in a waist coat and a pocket watch running threw the garden and she froze.

"Alice? Is there something wrong?" William asked as he shook her slightly.

"There…..I saw a rabbit in a waist coat…" Alice muttered.

"Rabbit in a waist coat?" William asked confused. Then he started to laugh "My Alice you have quite the imagination!"

"But…I saw him just there…." Alice frowned.


	2. Alice is back!

_Then Alice saw a white rabbit in a waist coat and a pocket watch running threw the garden and she froze._

_"Alice? Is there something wrong?" William asked as he shook her slightly._

_"There…..I saw a rabbit in a waist coat…" Alice muttered._

_"Rabbit in a waist coat?" William asked confused. Then he started to laugh "My Alice you have quite the imagination!"_

_"But…I saw him just there…." Alice frowned._

"Alice are you alright?" William asked concerned as he placed his hand on her forehead.

"Y-yes….I'm fine…." Alice muttered as she started to look around franticly for the rabbit.

"Very well then,….so are you excited for our wedding? I know I am…..I never thought I'd marry someone as beautiful as you!" he blushed.

Then Alice turned to him with an apologetic look on her face.

"Excuse me William…I couldn't be more interested but….I need a moment…" she muttered as she ran toward the place where she last seen the rabbit.

"Alice?" William muttered as he followed her.

As Alice was running she saw the rabbit pull out a pocket watch and tap on it as if he was telling her she was late for something. _What a curious looking creature…._she thought as she stopped in front of a big rabbit hole.

"Where did he go?" Alice frowned as she got on all fours and looked into the dark hole. "Hello? Mr. Rabbit are you there?"

Then William came up behind Alice and looked into the hole with her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked trying to catch his breath.

"The rabbit….he went down here…" Alice frowned.

"Well this mysterious rabbit in a waist coat…went back to his family…I suppose. So why don't we go back I think it's about time for tea….I would love a cup of tea right now…" William muttered.

Then Alice turned to him and gave him the biggest smile ever.

"Why are you smiling? Is there something on my face?" William smirked.

"No….you just remind me of someone…" Alice giggled.

"Really now? Who do I remind you of?" He asked with an amused expression on his face.

Alice said nothing and looked off into the distance until William's voice brought her out of her daze.

"Alice?"

"Oh uh…sorry I was just day dreaming…." Alice sighed.

"I see, you do that often don't you?" William asked.

"Y-yes….I'm sorry if it offends you…" Alice muttered.

"No its ok….I like it actually…it makes you unique" he grinned.

Then William helped Alice to her feet and smoothed out her hair like her mother did before.

"Shall we get some tea my lady?" he smiled.

"I would love to!" Alice giggled then she felt something pulling at her ankle she looked down and saw the rabbit's furry little paw wrapped around it. Then before she could do anything he pulled her down into the hole and she fell with a shriek.

"ALICE!" William yelled as he tried to catch her but he couldn't.

As Alice was falling everything went black and when she woke up again she found herself in a garden like place with the rabbit looking over her his furry face was filled with a look of concern.

"Alice?" he muttered.

Then Alice sat up and started at him in shock.

"You can talk?" she gasped.

"Oh dear….it seems as if you lost your memory….do not worry it will come back in due time." he sighed.

"I can stick 'er if that would 'elp!" said a small mouse with a hat pin sword.

"This is all a dream…if I pinch myself I will wake up…" Alice muttered as she closed her eyes and pinched her arm. Then she opened her eyes and seen she was still in the same place. "Pinching usually dose the trick…" she frowned.

"Oh not this again!" the mouse sighed.

"I-I'm sorry….um what are your names? I'm Alice Kingsleigh."

"I am Mally and this here is Mctwisp!" the mouse smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Mally, Mctwisp…" Alice nodded.

"Come on we better take her to the white queen…." Mctwisp sighed.

"Forget the queen we need to take her to 'atter first!" Mally cried.

"I suppose your right…..come on Alice follow us." Mctwisp smiled.

Alice nodded and followed them when she got half way into the forest she stopped and they looked back at her confused. _Why am I taking order's from a talking Rabbit and Dormouse? _Alice thought.

"Alice is there something wrong?" Mctwisp asked.

Alice was about to answer them but she got cut off by a deep voice.

"I see you found Alice….."

Alice turned around and saw a flouting smiling cat _Just like in my dream!_ Alice thought _Wait….this is a dream….if he is here I have to be dreaming! _

"You can talk too?" Alice asked.

"She lost her memories? …How sad…I'm sure Tarrant will get her remembering" he smiled. "I'm Chess luv….nice to meet you again"

"Again?….Um nice to meet you too Chess…" Alice muttered.

"That's enough we can get reacquainted later! The 'atter needs yer help!" Mally shouted.

Everyone nodded and continued walking but Alice had no idea what was going on or who this Hatter was so she just followed them because she didn't want to be alone in the forest. Then they finally came to a windmill shaped house once they got to the door they heard yelling. Screaming, and sounds of glass breaking which frightened Alice a bit.

"He's going threw one of his fits again….." Chess muttered.

"His fits?" Alice muttered nervously.

"He's mad you see…not the good type of mad…the bad type…and it's all because you left Underland….all he needs to be himself again is to see you…." Mctwisp said sadly.

"I…made him mad?" Alice muttered.

Then Mally jumped on Mctwisp's head and started to pick to lock then the door swung open and they all stared at Alice intently.

"Go on Alice!" Mally smiled.

Alice looked inside then back at them like they were mad themselves then she backed away.

"I…I shouldn't….it's rude to enter a house without being invited…and…I don't want to go amongst a mad man…." she muttered nervously.

"Please Alice your our champion! You have to save 'atter! What happened to yer muchness?" Mally frowned.

"M-my muchness?" Alice muttered. Then Alice nodded and gathered up her 'Muchness' as they called it and walked into the house.

Once she was in the house she looked around curiously there were broken teapots and tea cups all over the floor, shredded pieces of material, a sewing machine, paper and books all over.

"H-hello?" Alice muttered but there was no answer. _What was his name? Hatter…no his real name…Tarrant? Yes it was Tarrant that's was Chess called him anyway. _

"Tarrant?" Alice called again then she heard a small whimper.

Alice walked further until she saw an orange curly haired man on his knees holding a broken cornflower blue tea cup in his hands.

"Tarrant?" she whispered again then he looked up his dark blue eyes filled with tears that were running down his pale face.

"A-Alice?" he lisped.

_I know this man…I know I do…._Alice thought as she got closer to him and dropped down on her knees in front of him.

"Tarrant…are you alright?" Alice asked then she looked down at his hands his knuckles were bleeding.

"Your hands! Their bleeding!" Alice frowned as she picked them up gently.

"Alice…..lass…..I….ye…returned te meh…te…Underland!" He muttered as he lifted up his shaking bloody hand to cup her cheek.

Right when he did this all her memories of Wonderland came back _I am Alice Kingsleigh champion of Underland….slayer of the Jabberwocky …..This man is Tarrant Hightopp….the Mad Hatter…my best friend! Oh I remember everything! _Alice thought as she smiled and leaned into his touch.

"Yes Tarrant….I'm back…" Alice smiled.

"Oh Alice!" he smiled as he pulled her into his arms. "I've missed you so! I've gone mad with out you, you see….and not the good type of mad the bad type the really really really bad type! Not that there is anything wrong with being mad being mad sometimes is a good thing it's a great thing its absolutely great!" then Alice cut Tarrant off by cupping his face.

"Hatter!" she giggled.

"Right….sorry I'm fine…" he muttered. "Alice have I gone mad?" he frowned.

Then Alice placed her hand on his forehead for a moment then frowned.

"I'm afraid so…..your absolutely bonkers…but I'll tell you a secret…all the best people are!" Alice smiled as did Tarrant.

Then Alice looked down at his hand and frowned.

"We should take you to the White queen….she'll help with your knuckles…" Alice frowned. "Why are they bleeding anyway?"

"I believe I punched a wall…..it didn't help much" he sighed.

"Why did you punch a wall?" Alice gasped.

"He was saying some rather rude things to me and I have quite enough of him!" Tarrant frowned.

Then Alice let out a small giggled and helped him to his feet. Then she frowned at him.

"Is there something the matter sweetling?"

Alice said nothing and walked over to the other side of the room where his hat laid on the floor. Then she walked back and placed it on his head.

"There now you look like your old self again!" Alice grinned.

"Now that I have my hat again I can think clearly!" Hatter grinned.

"Now shall we go to Memorial?" Alice asked.

"Yes, yes but what about afternoon tea? I haven't had tea in weeks you know!" Tarrant frowned.

"Well….once we get there you can have all the tea you want!" Alice smiled.

"Ooo even Earl Grey? White tea, Green tea, Oolong tea, Black tea, Rooibos tea, Herbal tea-" then Alice cupped his face again and smiled.

"Hatter…."

"Right…fez…." he muttered as he shook his head.


End file.
